Hoshi
by Selphine
Summary: A reincarnated Nuriko fic. No idea where this one's gonna go. This one's actually kinda serious.


*****Another fic from my old computer!! Yay!! And I think it's pretty good! It's a   
Nuriko perspective fic. You'll figure it out. Have fun, and let's all hope that Dubya uses   
what little brain he has to think of a good solution for this whole terrorist thing. I'm   
affected, but let's face it: America's president is an idiot. Thank Kami-sama I'm   
Canadian.  
Selph.*****  
  
Some one once told me you can't change who you are. That it's written in the stars. Of   
course, it was my brother after we had shared a twelve-pack, him because his girlfriend   
dumped him, and me to keep him company. I had four, he had the rest.  
Rokou can't handle conflict. In his life, he has dated three girls, crying and getting drunk   
after each one. Seeing your brother's vomit at three in the morning isn't nice. I swear,   
he's like a little kid. When we were little, I had to beat up all the kids that picked on him.   
It wasn't hard, just pick them up and throw them over my head. Thing is, I'm   
exceptionally strong. I once lifted up the car with Rokou and Kourin in it.  
Kourin's my little sister, by the way. We're close, closer than Rokou and I. We even look   
alike. When we were little, people thought we were twins. In elementary school, we   
switched clothes for a day, and people couldn't tell the difference.  
The only real difference in the way we look is that I have a mole under my left eye, and   
she has breasts. Sometimes go to the mall and see how many guys will pick us up and   
buy us stuff. Rokou thinks it's mean, to chat up good looking guys without letting them   
know I'm one.   
Rokou, Kourin, and I share an apartment. Kouri-chan and I go to University, and Rokou's   
in law school. It's hard to imagine him as a lawyer, since he's such a wimp. Our   
apartment's nice, average size, with three bedrooms, and close enough to the campus. It's   
pretty weird, moving out and being independent just to end up living with your brother   
and sister. Not that I mind it, there's no one else I'd rather have as a roommate, but it's   
still different than being in the dorm. And we all work part time to pay for it. Kouri-chan   
works at a local sushi bar, and she's really good at it. That place has character, and   
sometimes it seems like it doesn't even have the word sushi in the title. There are the   
regulars, and most people just go there to drink. When I got fired from the clothing store   
where I worked, Kourin called in a favour and got me working there. Smirking at me, she   
said, "I could get you a job at a very nice drag bar. They like okamas like you."  
Anyways, that's where the story really begins. If my brother is a nasty sight when he's   
drunk, Genrou and Kouji are even worse, considering they're plastered every night. I first   
met them one night when Kourin had offered to do an extra shift for Maya, a girl who'd   
just had her baby. Kouri-chan called me a little after midnight, saying there were two   
drunk guys who wouldn't wake up, and she had decided to take them home with her.   
Sighing, I hopped in the blue SUV that the three of us shared, paper bags in my hand.   
When I got there, Kourin was wiping the counters, and two teenagers were unconscious   
on the bar. One of them had flaming red hair, and a steel fan strapped onto his back. The   
other one had navy hair and a scar on his left cheek. I lifted the red head by the hair, to   
see that he was drooling on the counter. His mouth was open, and he had fangs.   
"Regulars?" I asked.   
Kourin shook her head, and wiped up fang-boy's drool from the counter. "Nah, just   
moved here from Osaka. It's real obvious when they talk. Genrou..." -she gestured to   
Fangboy- "Swears like no return. He's also a pyromaniac. Kouji…" –I assumed she   
meant the other one- "talks to himself. They're strange guys, but I like 'em."  
I looked at her quizzically. "What do we do with 'em?"  
Kouri sighed. "They just got kicked out of their college dorm. They're gonna stay with   
us."  
I placed my hands on my hips. "No, they won't."  
Kourin mimicked my pose. "Yes, they will."  
"No, they won't."  
Kourin put on the puppy dog eyes. "C'mon, Ryu-chan, it's just for one night…onegai?   
For your little sister, who you love so very very much?"  
I sighed and hoisted Genrou over my shoulder.  
  
Genrou and Kouji stayed unconscious during the ride home. I was thankful for it, because   
I really didn't want to have to deal with those two awake. Kouri was right when she said   
Kouji talked to himself. I could hear him telling knock-knock jokes in his sleep. "Knock   
knock." "Who's dere?" "It's Kouji." "Oh, Kouji, come right in." "Thenk you."  
Genrou also talked in his sleep. "No, Aidou! Not th' log! Please don't throw th' log!"  
When we got to the apartment, I took Genrou again, while Kourin and Rokou (who had   
come down from watching TV) balanced Kouji between them. "Aniki," Kourin said, in   
that sugar sweet pleading voice on the way up, "Can they sleep in your room?"  
"Kourin!!! I lugged these two drunks all the way home in our car, let them stay at our   
place, and now they're gonna sleep with me??!!"  
"Fine," Kourin said. "Have it your way. They can sleep in my room. With me."  
"You win," I said, rolling my eyes. No way was I gonna let those two lay a hand on my   
little sister. Even if they'd probably be unconscious the whole night, I wasn't taking any   
chances. Kourin knows I'm overprotective of her. Damn.  
Kourin and I rolled out some futons for them, and headed to her room. Rokou was in his   
bedroom down the hall, drinking club soda and watching late-night reruns. It's the only   
thing on at this time of night besides porn, and Rokou blushes when someone even SAYS   
sex. Once Kourin and I dared him to rent a dirty movie, and he chickened out, blaming it   
on his morals. This comes from someone who gets wasted every time he gets dumped.   
According to him, 'pre-marital intimate relations' and alcohol are two completely   
different things.  
Back to Genrou and Kouji. Kourin was in the process of yanking the spare futon out of   
her closet, which was crowded with dresses, make-up, nail polish, and other girly things I   
wish I owned. I was sitting on her bed, brushing my 'mile long' hair. "Ow!" I cried. "A   
knot!"  
Kourin just sighed. "You should cut it, aniki. It's too long."  
"No, it's not!"   
Kourin sighed again and flipped her hair over her shoulders. We had made a bet when we   
were sixteen (me) and fifteen (her) over who could grow their hair the longest. She had   
won, but then chopped it up to the middle of her back. I, meanwhile, had fallen in love   
with my long hair. I haven't cut it since.  
Still, it gets in my way sometimes. So to avoid looking like Tarzan, I braid it and keep the   
braid swung over my left shoulder.   
Kourin pulled off her shirt and put on a grey tank top and pink pyjama bottoms with little   
penguins. She turned to face me, her breasts bouncing lightly. "Damnit, Kouri-chan.   
You're so lucky."  
"These?" she said, pointing to her bust. "They're a nuisance, aniki. You don't want   
them."  
I sighed. "Yeah, I do."  
"I know that, aniki. I'm just saying that you *shouldn't* want them."  
"Kourin, do you know how many times I've wished I was a girl?"  
"Your whole life?" Kourin guessed.  
"Yeah. I'm not gay, not really. And I'm not getting surgery. Sometimes-" I paused.   
"Sometimes, I wonder, do the gods hate me?"  
Kourin sat down on the bed beside me. "Aniki, you're a wonderful person. You're not a   
girl in a boy's body. You're YOU. You're Chou Ryuuen, my strong, crossdressing,   
overprotective Aniki. And we all love you for it."  
I hugged her. "Thanks, Kourin."  
Kourin took advantage of the moment and pushed me off my bed. "Hey," I said, getting   
up. "What was that-" I met with a pillow in the face. Kourin pulled down her lower   
eyelid and stuck her tongue out at me. "'Night, Aniki," she said cheerfully, crawling into   
bed.   
I smiled, and lay down.  



End file.
